Toward Tomorrow
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: [Feudal Era AU] She couldn't ask for anything more than love from Yusei... Or so, that was what she thought. After an unexpected proposal, Akiza turns to Yusei: who proposes to run away with her... Will she accept? COMPLETE


**This little one-shot was inspired by a little dream I had in my sleep! XD**

**It was also inspired by the song "Nothing But Love" by Trading Yesterday.**

**I hope you like it! ^_^**

**Toward Tomorrow**

Her soft auburn hair cascaded down her back in waves, as she finished brushing it. Her chestnut eyes glowed, not with sadness or sorrow, but with happiness and cheerfulness. Her pink, bow-shaped lips formed into a smile, and it appeared that she was most excited about something that would soon occur. In fact, she had every reason to be cheerful; her childhood friend Yusei Fudo was coming to see her….

Akiza's cheekbones flushed at thought of the handsome village man, who had – without a doubt – captured the hearts of most girls her age. Yusei was kind, gentle and extremely protective to those who he cared about most… Akiza was no exception.

Her heartbeat fluctuated every time her eyes gazed deep into his azure eyes, which usually shone with compassion and just. Akiza had always felt as though she had melted every time she was in his presence.

She had known him quite some time – for ten whole years… Where had the time gone? It only felt like yesterday, when Akiza had met him. Or rather, he had come out of his way to comfort her. It had been the time of when her self-esteem was at its lowest, when many of the village kids had made fun of her because she had 'pink' hair. This taunting had led to bullying relentlessly, and there was a time when Akiza couldn't take it anymore. Name-calling was one thing, but pushing her around violently was another. There was even a time when they started to accuse her of being a witch, which deeply scarred her to the point of nearly running away… And there she was, sitting underneath a tree, crying her heart out, coming to terms with the fact that she was not loved. And there he was, asking her what was wrong…

That memory was something that Akiza held close to her heart, cherishing it. He had been her first friend and remained that way… it wasn't something that Akiza planned on changing.

_But you do love him, Akiza. In all honesty, you plan on making him your husband…_ an inner voice cackled with amusement, as Akiza's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of crimson.

It was true that her feelings for Yusei had changed from friendship to love, but Akiza found herself at a foggy path; she had no idea what she should do about those feelings. There was a part of her that was frightened by the idea of confessing her love to him and that part of her had stopped her. Akiza did not know when she had started to fall for him, but she knew now that her love for him was growing.

_But I can't ask for anything more than love from you, Yusei, _Akiza thought to herself, as she gazed into her mirror – picking apart any flaws that she could fix.

Deep, deep down though, she knew she had to tell him. Akiza knew that a young girl like herself would not remain single forever… She knew that her parents would consider an engagement to another village boy. Unless she could get Yusei to love her, then she could not hope for a future with Yusei Fudo.

"Akiza?" Her mother's soft and gentle voice interrupted Akiza from her past rationalizations.

"Yes?" Akiza replied, praying that she did not sound irritated by this abeyance.

"Your father would like to speak to you."

Akiza did not know what to make of this news; though she prayed that she had no suitors… but deep down, she had a haunting feeling that there may be a suitor…

**:3 :3 :3**

When she proceeded to meet with her sire, her heart clenched tightly, as she noted – with a passing glass – that there was a young man standing next to him. Judging from his posture, as well as his facial expression, he was nervous; it was as though this man held some sort of affection toward her.

"Father?" Akiza greeted with a confused tone, as she looked from the man beside him to the parent that had raised her since birth. "You requested to see me?"

"Yes. I would like to introduce you to your future husband; Yoshino Suzumiya."

Akiza knew from her father's tone that he would be most delighted to let him court her… after all, she was of marriageable age of seventeen and she could not be kept from such a fate much longer. In all honesty, Akiza was disappointed that she was to marry someone that she had not known; she rather felt like she would only marry someone she loved. She kept telling herself she would not end up like her parents – who were arranged to marry. It was only in time, that she had been told, that her parents really loved each other.

But Akiza could tell that she would not come to love Yoshino. Not the sort of love that would surpass her own for Yusei.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akiza," Yoshino said to her kindly.

"He will treat you well and you will be happy with him."

It was as though he weren't giving her a choice in the matter, which made the pain in her heart a little more visible.

True happiness had to have come from something that made her that happy… And Akiza knew that spending the rest of her life with a man like Yoshino would never truly make her feel cherished.

But Akiza couldn't find it in her to argue… she only felt helplessness that she could not do anything to change her fate. By tomorrow, she would be a claimed woman and no one else would have a chance to court her.

She would have to say farewell to Yusei, would she not? That thought alone terrified her.

If anything, Akiza hoped that he would come and take her away from this life. Because she would certainly not stop him from doing it – as she would be most certainly happy being with Yusei…

**:3 :3 :3**

The moment she left, there was only one place where she wanted to go… it was that tree of where she had met Yusei for the first time in her life. It was the only place where she could hold onto her memories that she had managed to create with him… It was the only place where it could calm her.

Yet the moment she sat down underneath it, tears poured down her porcelain cheeks and uncontrollable sobs flowed through her lips. Akiza couldn't help but cry… after all, her life was taking a huge turn for the worst. Not for the first time, she felt truly and utterly alone… Although she said she would try to say farewell to Yusei, she could not do it. She felt miserable and it did not help matters any when she started to think of him.

"Yusei…" Akiza murmured to herself, as a vivid image of his cobalt eyes and his comforting smile appeared in her mind. "I'm so sorry…" She was sorry she couldn't tell him how she felt, she was sorry that she could never see him again… Part of her felt like she was a terrible person for doing this, much less behaving in this way. If only she could give everything to see him one more time… If only she had the courage to stand up for herself…

"Akiza?"

She gasped in surprise, as she heard his voice calling out for her, as though he were the one surprised to see her there.

Akiza, honestly, could not help but turn away instinctively; she did not want him to see her tears, of which she was shedding for him… She didn't want him to see her in pain. Though she just felt too vulnerable when she was around him; how could he not notice her when she was like this?

"Yusei," She greeted softly, knowing that it was pointless to hide her feelings much longer.

Dressed in a dark cobalt haori and black yukata, Yusei certainly looked handsome… though she didn't dwell on that too long, as she gazed into his eyes – which were full of concern. Yet, Akiza could also tell that he was upset about something… she almost didn't recognize the foreign emotion of seriousness deep within those blue hues that she adored.

"What's wrong?" Yusei sat next to her, staring into her eyes with intentions of finding out the truth.

Akiza could not help but blush at the sudden contact, as he was sitting very close to her… if she wanted to, she could press her lips against his own, or if she wanted to, she could caress his bronze cheeks… but she decided against it.

"You can tell me," Yusei said, his tone full of emotion and gentleness.

"I… I'm engaged, Yusei… I don't know what to do about it; my father told me today and I just…" Akiza could feel nerves trying to interfere with her speech and to be honest, she felt like she was at the breaking point.

It was at that point when she started to sob uncontrollably once more.

Was it too much for her to silently hope that Yusei would understand? Would it be too much for her to ask him to protect her from this life?

But those sobs were put to rest the moment Akiza felt his strong arms wrap around her in a safe embrace… she blushed as she could detect his scent – which calmed her… So she rested her face in his warm neck, tightening her hold around him. She never wanted to let him go.

"Why must you be so sad?" Yusei asked, his tone full of sadness.

"Because I'm afraid that I'll never get to see you again, Yusei," Akiza confessed, as she pulled away slightly to look into Yusei's eyes.

There was so much truth in her almond eyes, as well as love for this man.

"Run away with me," Yusei proposed, as he took a gentle hold of her cheekbones with both of his calloused hands.

Akiza widened her eyes in complete shock, as her heart started to pound against her chest. She was not even sure, to begin with, if Yusei could ever truly make her feel better about the present situation. But that doubting part of her was destroyed the moment Yusei had said those four words to her. Although, he did not say "I love you Akiza', this way felt much more… sweet and romantic, in a way.

"What?"

"I promise to protect you with my life, Akiza. If you do not wish to spend your life in an arranged marriage, I'll do my best to make you happy."

Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks, as she placed a petite hand on top of Yusei's. She gave him a small smile, before she replied, "I would… like that."

"If I asked you to run away with me right now, would you come?"

"Yes! I'd go anywhere with you, Yusei," Akiza cried out, as his warm fingers wiped away the tears that lay dormant on her cheeks. "As long as you're with me, I know I'll be happy."

She was equally surprised when he took her hand and kissed her palm, which left intense shivers of delight running in her veins…

She would most definitely be happy, indeed she will.

**:3 :3 :3**

Akiza never hesitated into leaving her previous life to a new one – full of new memories – with Yusei… She never regretted that decision, because the man that she was unconditionally in love with was by her side. He'd never leave her and he promised to make her happy; something that Yoshino could never offer her without expecting something in return.

Yusei's presence was more than enough to make her happy. With him by her side, she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore (apart from the obstacle of declaring her love for him)… she wouldn't have to worry about persistent suitors, strict law enforcement and parents who would disapprove of her love. Though she knew that deep within her heart that she would miss her family immensely…

It had been thirty days, approximately, since Yusei had helped her run away from the life that was never meant for her. Yes, she did feel inconsiderate of Yusei's feelings; he had to leave behind people he cared about too… but once she asked him about that, he told her that she had nothing to worry about. There was only one person that he had to live for now, but he would not tell her who that was. So, Akiza had no choice but to accept that.

In the evenings, Akiza found herself awake, unable to sleep. She had come so far to finding true joy, that she never bothered making sure that Yusei was happy too. Considering that he had built a hut for them, for the time being, all he really focused on was making her happy.

Akiza felt nothing but selfishness and she knew she couldn't live like that now.

But there was one other thing she had to do first… she had to tell him how much she loved him.

As Akiza knelt by the fire, her eyes absorbing the light and the heat coming from the source, she contemplated on how she should start. But she just felt conflicted – maybe even more so than ever.

"Akiza? Are you alright?" Yusei asked, as he sat down beside her with a curious yet concerned expression written on his face.

She gave him a smile, her mahogany eyes glowing carefree. "Yes. I was just thinking… how good you've been to me."

If Akiza was not mistaken, she could have sworn that she saw something resembling love –heavy, thick and strong – light up in his cobalt eyes, before his eyes flashed hesitation… "And you've done so much for me," Akiza continued. "But I haven't told you how grateful I was, haven't I?"

"Akiza, I should be the one that is grateful," Yusei's finger lay gently on Akiza's lips, hushing her. "You were the one that helped me during my times of need. You showed me how to smile, even if I had been the one to comfort you first."

And with that, he kissed her cheek. If she was not mistaken, Akiza knew she could have felt so much love behind it…

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me…" Yusei whispered, as he started to lean closer toward her… Akiza could swear that her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Was he going to kiss her?

She did not know, but she would just **be **there to find out… right? She had always dreamed to feel his lips pressed against hers in a sweet, loving kiss.

Feeling his warm lips gently coaxing hers for a dance of passion… it felt right. Akiza knew it was not a dream, seeing that he was there with her, his hands protectively resting on her waist. Akiza returned the kiss with equal passion, thus it turned desperate… Both of them wanted to feel more of each other.

Akiza could feel his scorching hot lips kissing every part of her delicate face; her cheeks, her forehead and her lips were engulfed in his love. Her neck would also receive his passionate treatment, as Yusei's lips placed butterfly kisses down her neck…

Akiza moaned in ecstasy, enjoying the feel of his body moulding against hers. Everything felt so right; she belonged in his arms, as he did in hers.

"Yusei… I love you," Akiza confessed, as he pulled back to scrutinize her…

He held her hands, caressing them gently, as he gazed affectionately into her own. "I love you, Akiza."

Their passion and deep love for one another could only encourage them to show it…

As Yusei's hands gently traced patterns on her skin, while kissing her with as much love as he could possibly give to her, Akiza found herself in heaven very quickly.

She knew that as long as he was with her, nothing could stop them from being together…

**:3 :3 :3**

"Akiza, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Yusei's voice was full of the very same concern and tenderness since that very day he proposed to run away with her…

Akiza sighed in content, as his arms held her tightly to his chest in a protective, yet passionate embrace. She could hear his heart beat underneath his chest… it was like her own personal lullaby.

The very passion that she had just experienced felt incredible; she knew that Yusei was the only one that could make her feel like that…

"No. I didn't regret it…"

Akiza could hear his amused laughter through his chest, which sent shivers of pleasure down her spine… she could feel his lips skim through her hair, before reaching her forehead – of where he placed a doting kiss.

"If I asked you to stay by my side… as my wife... would you?"

Akiza tilted her head to meet Yusei's loving gaze; his cobalt eyes were glowing with curiosity, as well as love. "I believe you know my answer to that, Yusei."

Toward tomorrow, the both of them would look forward to the day when they would marry… Toward tomorrow, they would keep walking, maybe even wandering, into the future. What would become of them tomorrow?

Both of them were looking forward to the day…

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! I know I enjoyed writing it! XD**

**Please leave a review – I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


End file.
